Captain Kenbo (Author)
Overview Captain Kenbo is one of the highest-ranking Galactic Imperium members in the Insurgency, as well as one of its most frequently active authors. His series continues to craft detailed plot threads for both his own characters and the group as a whole. This includes the IIA, the Rerador revolution and the explanation of the Shift. His first episode was posted on the 4th of June, 2017, and his most recent episode was posted on the 7th of March, 2019. Character/s * William Nantucket: Galactic Imperium * Dino * Claire McMadden Season 1 * Episode 1: S1E1: Suicide of the Angels (Character Intro) (June 4, 2017) * Episode 2: S1E2: Toxicodone (FB) (June 8, 2017) * Episode 3: S1E3: The Red Cape (GC) (June 13, 2017) * Episode 4: S1E4: Precious Cargo (FB) (June 20, 2017) * Episode 5: S1E5: Treason (FB) (June 22, 2017) * Episode 6: S1E6: An Uncertain Future (FB) (June 25, 2017) * Episode 7: S1E7: Mad Max (FB) (June 27, 2017) * Episode 8: S1E8: The Team (LB) (June 29, 2017) * Episode 9: S1E9: Conditioning (LB) (July 4, 2017) * Episode 10: S1E10: Infiltration (LB) (July 10, 2017) * Episode 11: S1E11: A New Hope (Rank Up) (July 13, 2017) * Episode 12: S1E12: Displaced (FB) (August 7, 2017) * Episode 13: S1E13: Still Here (FB) (August 12, 2017) * Episode 14: S1E14: New Recruit (FB) (September 1, 2017) * Episode 15: S1E15: Vice (FB) (September 23, 2017) * Episode 16: S1E16: On the Horizon (Rank Up) (October 23, 2017) * Episode 17: S1E17: Flaked (FB) (November 10, 2017) * Episode 18: S1E17.5: Huntsman (LB) (November 18, 2017) * Episode 19: S1E17.75: The Arthur Sanction (LB) (November 23, 2017) * Episode 20: S1E18: The Chosen (FB) (December 2, 2017) * Episode 21: S1E19: Stratagem (FB) (December 23, 2017) * Episode 22: S1E20: Battle Royale (GC) (December 29, 2017) * Episode 23: S1E21: Bloodline (Rank-Up) (January 7, 2018) * Episode 24: S1E22: Corsair (FB) (January 15, 2018) * Episode 25: S1E23: Into Dark Gate (FB) (January 18, 2018) * Episode 26: S1E24 Season Finale: Up for Grabs (FB) (January 28, 2018) Season 2 * Episode 1: S2E1: Rebel Rebel (FB) (February 11, 2018) * Episode 2: S2E2: Chipped (Rank-Up) (February 18, 2018) * Episode 3: S2E3: Snowman (LB) (March 3, 2018) * Episode 4: S2E4: Double Trouble (LB) (March 17, 2018) * Episode 5: S2E5: From Zarus with Love (FB) (April 1, 2018) * Episode 6: S2E6: Knight of Qoter (FB) (April 6, 2018) * Episode 7: S2E7: The Man from I.I.A. Part 1 (FB) (May 6, 2018) * Episode 8: S2E8: The Man from I.I.A. Part 2 (FB) (May 13, 2018) * Episode 9: S2E9: The Director (FB) (June 2, 2018) * Episode 10: S2E10: Forged Carbon (Rank Up) (June 18, 2018) * Episode 11: S2E11: High Stakes (FB) (July 2, 2018) * Episode 12: S2E12: Nothing Gold Can Stay (FB) (July 17, 2018) * Episode 13: S2E13: Impeded Excursion (FB) (July 26, 2018) * Episode 14: S2E14: Air Quota (FB) (August 2, 2018) * Episode 15: S2E15: Danger Island (FB) (August 9, 2018) * Episode 16: S2E16: Android Safari (Rank Up) (September 1, 2018) * Episode 17: S2E17: The Wanderer (FB) (October 11, 2018) * Episode 18: S2E18: A Soldier's Remorse (FB) (November 22, 2018) * Episode 19: S2E19: The Return (FB) (December 27, 2018) * Episode 20: S1E18: The Chosen (FB) (December 2, 2017) * Episode 21: S1E19: Stratagem (FB) (December 23, 2017) * Episode 22: S2E20: Black Hole (FB) (January 6, 2019) * Episode 23: S2E21: Fall of the Heroes (FB) (January 9, 2019) Season 3 * Episode 1: S3E1: Romulus (FB) (March 7, 2019) Category:Authors